badassroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Umbræ
Umbræ is an immensly powerful, and mentaly unstable, beng capable of shattering almost anyone's mind and absorbing their soul. He has existed since approximately 200 BCE and has faced horrors and torments, all of them enough to break a lesser mans mind, througout his time. However, he has not yet reached the apex of his power. Many myths are based off of him, the most significant being the Bible, though it does not actively describe his true nature or powers. For this, the Slenderman is a better example. History During his youth, Umbræ (though, he was not known as this at the time) was engaged in a romantic relationship until it was ended by several soldiers butchering his lover. The alleged reasoning behind the murder was a "witch hunt," though, this was entirely fabricated. In reality, the soldiers were raping Umbræ's lover when she was accidentally forced off of a small ledge. This incident enraged Umbræ to the point of insanity where he set off to kill the soldiers and their king, as he believed that it was sanctioned by the king. Before he reached the castle, a proposition and a well reasoned argument was made by the a being called "Satan." Satan offered to make Umbræ powerful enough to kill the king and his soldiers, an otherwise impossible feat. Umbræ accepted. In return, Umbræ would serve Satan after death. Umbræ was then give a sword called "Hades" which absorbed the soul of those killed. Satan advised Umbræ that he should muder some animals and, if he were up to it, innocent people as the sword did not have a single soul. Umbræ did as he were told, albeit the animals. For about a month, the town Umbræ grew up in had a serial killer with no aparent motive. The king had investigations performed within the town, most of them were pointless or harmful (the wrong culprits were killed). Once Umbræ had enough deaths on his conscious, and far more souls in his sword than needed, he set off to kill the king. When Umbræ reached the castle, he systematically slaughted every soul in the castle, but leaving the king 'till last. As Umbræ prepared to smite the king, the king pleaded for his life and a short dialogue insured where the king truthfully claimed there was no witch hunt. Unluckily, the mad Umbræ slew the king, believing he was lying. Umbræ then found himself in possesion of a castle and no maddening goal. With his vengence fulfilled, Umbræ realised the horror of what he had promised, and began to find a way out of it, with the resources of a dead kingdom. Before Umbræ began to search for a way out of his hellish contract, he quickly enforced his rule apon the empire he "enhereted." He started by decimating any he came accross; a demonstration of his power. He then threatened the empire into sumbmisson. Several towns resisted; they were soon slaughtered to the last man. With the empire in his grip, he began to accumilate as much knowledge as he could, most of which he stored in the dead king's castle. Throughout his quest for infomation he came accross a being called Jehovah. This being claimed he was the creator of all life; "God." Jehovah appealled to Umbræ's hope explained that he created Earth amongst the universe and populated the world with humans, animals and plants. But before that, Jehovah claimed that he created several prototypes for life, the most powerful being Satan. Jehovah claimed that Satan, being a flawed prototype, started a rebellion and the half of his prototypes, Angels, sided with Satan. According to Jehovah, the battle was hellish, and almost killed all of Earth's population, if not for a message from him; everyone accept Jehovah, Satan and a few Angels serving Jehovah survived. Nearing the end of the battle, Satan realised that he could not win and fled to a realm he created; hell. From then on, the war has been far subtler; a recruitng phase. Apparently, the war was about to reach its apex and Umbræ was the tipping point for either sides; a testament for how powerful he had become. Therefore, Jehovah offered Umbræ a way out of Satan's dominion. Umbræ accepted, not realising he had merely traded masters. Regardless, Umbræ was just out of time before his death and was forced into Satan's rule. After torments which would have killed one a thousand times over, both mentally and physically, Satan threw Umbræ a bone; Satan stopped torturing the mad soul and started to pamper him. In his weak and broken state, Umbræ accepted Satan's manipulations wholeheartedly and began a dark apprenticeship. After this tutoring, Umbræ was finally given the name we know him as - Umbræ (oo - mbr - a_e). Half mad, Umbræ was given the chance of ressurecting his lover. Umbræ accepted and thus his lover was alive again, though she was also in the service of Satan. While Umbræ expected that his lover would rejoice at her resurection, death is unparrelled; the bliss of sleep. In fact, Umbræ's lover hated what he had become; a pawn. Now in a love hate relationship, Umbræ forced his former lover to serve him and forced the title Pestilential on her. She became doomed to bring harm to Umbæ's enemies. Satan then bestowed upon Umbræ two generals to aid him in the coming Apocolypse. They were called Bellum and Famem. At about 50 BCE, Satan ended the war. He and his collective forces began to invade Jehovah's kingdom, a place named "Heaven." The frontal assualt was brutal, Jehovah's forces seemed to be holding out and wittling down Satan's forces, but all that changed when Umbræ infiltrated Heaven and assualted Jehovah's forces from the rear. This strike caused confusion and a retreat; all of a sudden, Satan had the better position. Realising this, Jehovah abbanded his domain and retreated to Earth. Not willing to give up his momentum, Satan continued the battle on Earth. Nearing the end of the battle, there was only a small force for either sides, Satan, Jehovah and Umbræ and his three servents. At this point, Satan engaged Jehovah in a battle that almost tore apart the world. The conclusion was a narrow victory for Satan. As he emerged victorious, the remaining forces serving Jehovah fled and Satan met Umbræ with promises of their domination over Earth. However, Umbræ met Satan with Hades and he quickly smote the wounded, renegade Angel. NOTE: There is more of a planned history incomming. Hades The source of his power, Hades is indesputibly the most powerful sword in existance. This is for one reason, Hades absorbs the souls of that which it slays, making its power, by definition, infinite. Creation Hades was the creation of the renegade Angel, Satan. This was the product of countless years of effort but failed to live up to his expectations as the absorbtion of a soul, while increasing the power of the sword, was no suffecient for his needs. As a result, it was given to a man with a desire to kill everyone and everything; Umbræ. Now in the possesion of Umbræ, Hades absorbed an immeasurable amount of souls as well as other incomprehensibly powerful beings' souls. Category:Goett